


Chasing the Rush

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Kuroo is a goner, M/M, Possible Underage Drinking?, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Kuroo would've never figured Tsukishima Kei to be a fluid dancer. It wasn't anything against the blond per se, it was more a theory based off Kuroo's own observations. His very extensive and close observations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first kurotsuki fic but I'm really excited I got to write for this pairing, I love these two so much! If anyone wants to know the song that inspired this (and u totally should bc its amazing and imagining Tsuki dancing to it is ffffff A++) it's Desire by Years and Years (Gryffin Remix) <33  
> Anyways, please enjoy! And a big thanks to EmeraldWaves for reading this over!

Kuroo would've never figured Tsukishima Kei to be a fluid dancer. It wasn't anything against the blond per se, it was more a theory based off Kuroo's own observations. His very extensive and  _close_ observations.

_"Are you sure you don't wanna come dance?" Kuroo grinned broadly as the blond's frown seemed to intensify, long fingers tapping against the table nervously as all their friends ran to the dance floor. It wasn't like Kuroo expected an answer, it had taken everything to get Tsukishima to come to the club in the first place, dancing was probably out of the question. Not like Kuroo could resist asking though._

_There was a flash of panic in those golden eyes before their usual calm returned, and then Tsukishima was taking a gulp of his drink, an uncharacteristic nervous tick, Kuroo noted._

_"I'm not good at it." The tone the blond used was a familiar one, holding an essence of finality to it, and for once Kuroo figured it wasn't wise to push. He liked prodding at Tsukishima when he knew the other would have fun, but it wasn't his intention to actually make him uncomfortable. Really, he was happy the blond was there more than anything._

_It was a bit of a letdown though, Kuroo was looking forward to an excuse to have the taller pressed up against him._

_"Okay," he said, the cat-like grin never leaving his face even as Tsukishima glared. Kuroo brought his hand down to brush against Tsukishima's fingers, stopping them from nervously tugging on each other. The little touches, coupled with glances shared for way too long and some coy smiles, were becoming the norm for them lately, and Kuroo's skin warmed up as the pale fingers wrapped around his own impulsively before backing down. Still, it sent a rush through him, even as he backed away towards the dance floor. "But I'll be waiting for you if you change your mind Tsukki!"_

Kuroo almost felt like laughing now.  _'Not good at it,' my ass._

The beat dropped again, and multi-colored lights flashed over pale skin and dark frames. Usually stiff limbs flowed with the music, hips dipping and spine bending to the melody, and the shorter matched each movement with his own.

Kuroo's thoughts were shook in and out of coherency as people around him moved and jumped to the fast beats of music. Kuroo was jostled every now and again, his skin warm from all the body heat and friction around him as people danced. His mouth was dry, his vision a little blurry, and he thought maybe he'd been entrenched in the party atmosphere for too long. The music reverberated throughout the room, jolting Kuroo with every step as he moved to the music as if on autopilot. The floor of the club was also illuminated with shapes and specks, looking like a turbulent galaxy in which Tsukishima shone above all else.

Kuroo had no idea how long he'd been dancing, and he didn't much care. He'd been having fun, despite the yells and faint smell of alcohol which had been illegally snuck in. He could see the old members of Nekoma and Karasuno a ways away, dancing to the music and exchanging jokes, and he thought that Lev had been right, a club night had ended up being a surprisingly good idea.

A great idea.

Amazing really.

Kuroo's eyes were trained on the form in front of him, following Tsukishima's every undulation as pinks and blues from the overhead lights adorned his skin, seemingly tracing over his body and bouncing off the dark wash skinny jeans and loose bomber jacket.

Kuroo swallowed. It didn't help.

Okay, so maybe his lack of slowness couldn't just be blamed on Tsukishima or the party. In fact, it probably had to do with someone spiking the group's drinks a bit before they'd moved to the dance floor. Kuroo wanted to hunt them down and scold them (it had to be one of his teammates), but also wanted to offer his eternal gratefulness, maybe even a year of unquestioned servitude because wow, this was something.

Another fact about Tsukishima Kei to be filed in his head: he danced when he was drunk.

_Shamelessly._

It was a shock, obviously. A downright blessing, but a shock.

Kuroo was always fascinated by how the blond moved. From the very first practice match against Karasuno to those rigorous training camp days, his eyes were drawn to the long legs and tensed shoulders. It wasn't obsessive, at least he didn't think so, though his friends might've disagreed. The blond simply didn't act in the way he expected, always guarded but offering Kuroo hints and openings to see how he was really feeling. Crossed arms when he felt uncomfortable, the fact that he tugged on his fingers when he was nervous, and the hand he brought up to wipe away any potentially genuine smiles. Kuroo saw it all, documented it in the folder of his brain marked 'Tsukishima Kei.' There would probably be poorly drawn hearts on this folder, if it was a real thing. Well...

Okay, maybe he got carried away, sue him. Tsukishima was gorgeous; he'd thought that for a long time, had several crises about it in his high school days, but he couldn't say it was what struck him the most.

It wasn't only physical aspects he had noticed, and Kuroo was giddy to discover the taller's complexities more than anything else. They were closer friends now than in high school, leaving more parts of Tsukishima for Kuroo to explore on a day to day basis, and boy there were a lot. He seemed easy to read, but Kuroo knew better. People labeled the blond quickly: smart ass, stingy, unfriendly.

But no, Tsukishima was a storm of emotion and intricacies, each expressed briefly, soft and loud, like they were the beats of the song currently playing overhead. Tsukishima was polite (though he did his best to seem otherwise), introverted, a bit awkward at times. He didn't think much of himself either, always shooting down any praise from his teammates or Kuroo himself. It was a shame really, but it was just another piece of the puzzle which Kuroo couldn't help but want to piece together. Only if the blond would let him though.

Even with the insecurities and shyness, Kuroo could tell his mind was sharp, his gaze intense despite the indifference he feigned, and he could practically see all the feelings bubbling beneath the surface, begging to be let out.

That's what he wanted.

Kuroo wanted to get him to express more, wanted to nudge Tsukishima until he gave him something other than a frown or sneer. Over time, he'd gotten exactly that too. The quick blushes and half there smiles he got were a win each and every time, no matter how quickly they faded. All Kuroo could seem to think was _I did that. He feels embarrassed. He's happy. He's upset._

In the end it came down to one concept: Tsukishima Kei was a maze, and Kuroo was hopelessly, happily lost. Kuroo realized what that feeling was just months before, and it was pretty impossible to mistake something like love.

The song switched, the crowd cheered, and Kuroo finally realized how close Tsukishima was to him now. He could feel his breath, could see the droplets of sweat on his forehead, and smelled the alcohol on those plump lips.

And yet, what Kuroo was drawn to was the other’s hands, which constantly moved with him as he danced, and before Kuroo knew what he was doing, he was interlacing their fingers together. Tsukishima stepped in closer, welcoming him as a dance partner, and Kuroo felt his heart stop for a few seconds.

_Breathe man. Breathe._

Was that really possible with Tsukishima looking like this though? The sleeves of the blond's jacket were silver, making him shine like the night sky as the beat climbed, the material hanging off his shoulders lightly as his hips swayed. The honey color of his glassy eyes pulled Kuroo forward, but otherwise the blond's expression was the definition of out of it, like he didn't realize what he was doing at all.

_Did he drink that much?_

Kuroo would stop him after this song. As good as the blond looked like this, as good as his hands felt in his own, he should've been getting them home soon.

Tsukishima bounced forward, and Kuroo twirled him on instinct, letting the blond's back rest against his chest as they swayed and grinded lightly against each other. Kuroo gave into his instincts, despite the rational part of his brain worrying about whether or not Tsukishima would be okay with this if he was sober.

His hands hesitated as they grazed Tsukishima's hips, biting his lip as he felt bare skin where the taller's pants had sagged.

"It's okay..."

Kuroo's brain short circuited at that, and he tensed. Did he hear that right?

"U-um--"

Tsukishima's ears were tinted red at the tips, but he spoke again, and Kuroo felt his face grow significantly warmer. "I don't mind with you."

Kuroo wondered how he was still alive, really.

Tsukishima was looking at the ground, body growing stiff again as the crowd still moved around them, and all the pieces seemed to fit suddenly.

It was then that Kuroo realized Tsukishima couldn't have been  _that_ drunk. Sure, he was being surprisingly compliant and open, hell he was  _dancing_ , but there was no mistaking that tone. It was what Kuroo called the shy one, the voice the blond used when he was hesitant, but had somehow convinced himself to reach for something anyways. Something he  _wanted_. Whether it be volleyball advice, help with studying...asking Kuroo to hang out on weekends.

Insecure and slow, a tone which was so genuinely  _Tsukishima_ , and not the voice of someone so drunk they had nothing to lose.

_"I don't mind with you."_

Kuroo leaned forward, nuzzling his nose in the curve of Tsukishima's neck and inhaling the smell of mint and modest cologne, and he indulged himself further when the taller tilted his head, allowing better access.

God, he was so happy, he didn't know what to do. Well, there was a lot he wanted to do, ranging from professing his undying love to the whole club right then and there, and some less than appropriate things. He figured they'd need to talk more before all that though, so for now...

"What kind of response is that? I'm wounded," Kuroo cooed in the other's ear, hearing the usual scoff erupt from Tsukishima's mouth to poorly disguise his laughter.

"I changed my mind, get away from me."

" _Ouch_."

But Tsukishima didn't move away, and Kuroo's heart soared. The blond threw a half lidded look back at him as the end of the song flowed into the next, the beat allowing for softer movements and the rolling of hips.

Yeah, for now they'd dance. They had all the time in the world for everything else.

Kuroo grabbed the blond's hips, strong and confident this time, dipping them lower and moving them to the music. The exposed skin was soft, and Kuroo rubbed occasional circles as Tsukishima's hand came up to wrap behind the shorter's neck, and Kuroo was lost.

It was like his own little universe, the galaxy of the dance floor, the music, and Tsukishima in his arms.

The rest was a blur, the passing of time and progressive dispersing of the crowd, all that mattered was the beat and the blond's eyes meeting his, their bodies twirling and fitting together with unspoken tension laced in between.

It wasn't until most of their friends came up to tell them they were heading out, shooting them wolfish grins and unwelcome pats on the back that Kuroo realized how late it had gotten.

Kuroo waited for the song finish, letting Tsukishima's movements slow and stumble against him until he gently grabbed the other by the shoulders. The other's golden eyes focused on him immediately, confused, and Kuroo couldn't help but grin smugly. "Hey, I think we should get you in a bed, you've had too much."

He blinked, squinting a bit as the usually sharp mind processed the words. Well, maybe Kuroo could've phrased that better, but it wasn't like he'd meant anything indecent. Mostly.

"I had two drinks." Tsukishima rolled his eyes, losing his balance momentarily as he allowed Kuroo to lead him towards the exit. He didn't object though, in fact his grip on Kuroo's hand tightened, like he'd realized the same thing Kuroo had.

They were going home, they were going to have to leave each other at some point. They'd stayed over each other's places before, but something was off this time, at least from Kuroo's end. He didn't want to scare the blond away by making it seem like he was expecting anything. Better to just drop the blond off.

He frowned, staring at their interlocked hands.

Somehow, it felt worse than usual. Kuroo never exactly liked to leave the other, whether it be from hanging out on a Saturday or meeting for lunch, but something between them felt at a boiling point, and he didn't want to avoid the scorch. For the sake of his self-control, this was for the best.

They hailed a taxi, seeing as how the trains were no longer running, and even the space in the backseat between them was too far. Kuroo never let go of Tsukishima's hand.

The blond was biting his lip, squinting at the dirty interior of the cab, and Kuroo smiled fondly at the other's loud thoughts. Tsukishima always went over everything in his head, analyzing and picking apart his actions, the words he wanted to keep to himself and the ones he wanted to escape.

_You can tell me all of them._

As if sensing the gaze on him, Tsukishima looked to him, red decorating his cheeks for a minute as moonlight flashed across his face, and at that moment, the taxi driver chose to interrupt them, his tone mildly frustrated.

"Where to? How many stops?"

_Oh_.

Kuroo recovered first, clearing his throat and reluctantly answering, trying to ignore the throb in his chest. "Two st--"

_"_ Just one stop." Kuroo's eyes snapped to the blond, watching as his knee bounced anxiously.  _Shit, I can't breathe._  Tsukishima's voice was level, his eyes drifting out to the street, and then back to Kuroo when the silence persisted, as if expecting a response. "You can tell him your address."

_I'm definitely not breathing._

Kuroo wanted to thank all 4,200 religions at that exact moment.

"O-oh right." Kuroo said his street and number, waiting until the car began to move before he allowed himself to fall into silence, his hand clutching the other's tighter.

He didn't miss Tsukishima's smirk as they turned down Kuroo's street.

\--

The quiet of the apartment was a huge contrast from the crowded club they'd left, but Kuroo couldn't find himself minding all that much.

Although...they still hadn't left the entrance way.

_Damn, c'mon Tetsurou, where's your charm?_

_Down the drain,_ the other half of his brain supplied.

Kuroo cursed himself as he glanced back to Tsukishima, who still had that look on his face, like he was mulling over something way too hard.

His skin was still flushed from the club, his clothing tousled and blond curls sticking up at awkward angles, but Kuroo was pretty sure Tsukishima would look good to him no matter how messy he looked.

_Well, someone is whipped._

"Yeah I guess," he said with a chuckle, not meaning to let it slip, and Tsukishima's intense gaze locked on him instantly, freezing Kuroo where he stood.

"What?"

It was then Kuroo realized he had options. He could confess right then and there, and risk everything he had with Tsukishima, the comfort they had built over the years as well as their closeness. He could also back out of whatever mood they were in right now, pry himself from the tense atmosphere and into the safe realm of friendship, offer Tsukishima the couch and then sit on the armchair for a night of movies.

The latter was the smart option, the practical one. He could brush whatever was happening as a side effect of the club atmosphere, of the alcohol, and they could go back to normal. Except, Kuroo didn't believe any of that. He knew it wasn't just the club, it wasn't the slight buzz he felt. Tsukishima always made him feel this way, made his excitement sky rocket and his mood uplift despite all his sarcasm and awkwardness. Kuroo didn't want to go back to normal, hadn't wanted to stick around in the realm of friendship for a long time.

His daydreams about holding Tsukishima's hand, of taking him to dinner, of kissing him and feeling his bare skin in his hands...he wanted it all.

Part of him kind of felt like Tsukishima did too.

This was his chance to go after what he wanted, something he usually wasn't afraid of. What was there to lose?

A friend maybe, but even he didn't believe that. If he was wrong, if the blond didn't feel the same, Kuroo would get over it. It was be hard, terribly hard and heart crushing, but he'd stay by the blond's side, wouldn't give that up until Tsukishima himself wished him away.

Kuroo tended to be a persistent little shit though, or so a certain blond had told him in their training camp days.

The memory was the last push he needed, the image of a younger Tsukishima, nervous and hesitant to practice with him, but eyes lighting up after a successful block.

_I love you._

Kuroo loved him, so again, what was there to lose?

"I was thinking that I'm a real goner when it comes to you." Kuroo smiled sheepishly, reaching forward to grab the blond's hand once more, watching for any signs of retreat or discomfort. There were none.

Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow, confused, and Kuroo wanted to laugh.  _Man, I should've done this way sooner._

"What do you mean?"

The other's fingers intertwined with his, and Kuroo steadied himself. He was confident, more so than most people, he didn't have a problem speaking his mind and got into trouble for it sometimes, but he didn't want to mess this up.

_Kei._

It was a mantra in his head, had been for a long time. He breathed in.

"I mean, I really like you...Kei, I always have." He didn't dare use the word 'love' yet, despite how strongly he felt it. He didn't want to overwhelm the blond, wanted whatever they had right then to continue.  _Please_.

Tsukishima's eyes widened almost comically, and Kuroo could only think was,  _really? You didn't know?_

"Oh."

Well, that wasn't what he expected.

"Oh?" Kuroo said again, shit eating grin revealing itself without his control, probably to cover up how damn nervous he was.

Tsukishima curled in on himself, shoulders tensing in a stance Kuroo was way more used to, a complete contrast to how he moved on the dance floor.  _Cute_. "I just, didn't think you did."

Kuroo's brain stopped working, waiting for Tsukishima to break out into a laugh or some kind of sarcastic remark, but he didn't. The blond just continued to stare at the ground like it had personally offended him, and Kuroo knew he wasn't kidding.

_What?_

"Um...how the hell?" Kuroo usually prided himself on his smooth words and quick wit, but he was at such a loss, he let the words come out stupidly, completely unfiltered by any kind of charm.

"Excuse me?"

_No, excuse me. What the hell?_

"Uh just...I thought it was totally obvious. I mean..." Kuroo brought a hand to run through his hair, trying to pick his words carefully. So many examples..."I always want to spend time with you, and I flirt with you all the time and lean on you...the dancing...you  _dancing_ oh man--"

_Kill me._

"I'm not making sense but you...you've got me pretty bad, you brat." Kuroo grinned, trying not to let the anxiety show because  _what is even going on_.

"Oh." Tsukishima's eyes seemed more glazed than before, and it wasn't doing much for Kuroo's self control, so he steadied himself against the wall like an idiot.  _Shit_.  _Maybe I screwed up._

Tsukishima was quiet for a long time, picking his words and meshing them around in his head, and Kuroo counted the number of times the taller moved to fix his glasses. _Nervous tick #6_ , that's what he called it. But then those eyes finally raised, and Kuroo wasn't ready. "I thought...it was just me."

And that was it, that was about as much as he could take.

Kuroo closed the gap between them as if he were the tide pulled by the moon, giving into the gravitational forces of his emotions, of Tsukishima standing so closed off but  _there_ , willing despite it all.

Kuroo cupped the soft skin of his cheek, drinking in every speck of emotion which flashed through the nebula of Tsukishima's eyes, and then he took the plunge.

Their lips met halfway, the small amount of pressure increasing as they pulled away every now and again, adjusting the position as the sound of the light pecks punctuated the air. Tsukishima pressed again him, and Kuroo's hands flew to the other's hips tightly as their noses bumped together from the fast pace.

_More_.

Never in a million years would he have dreamed of kissing Tsukishima, and now that he was, he didn't ever want to stop.

Teasingly, Kuroo took the blond's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling lightly and delighting in the little sigh he got in return.

_I should've done this way, way sooner._

Without a second thought, Kuroo brought the blond's body closer, groaning a bit as Tsukishima repeated Kuroo's gesture.

The blond's lips were plump and a bit cracked from being bitten, but Kuroo's tongue glided across them evenly, asking for entrance, praying for it. Tsukishima opened up to him with a soft whine, and Kuroo didn't want to think anymore.

Their tongues swiped together curiously, and their breathing stuttered from the new sensation, the overwhelming wet heat and air between them beginning to fog up Tsukishima's glasses as they continued. Tsukishima tasted like fruity drinks from the bar and strawberry gum, and Kuroo made sure to indulge himself as much as possible before he ran out of air.

Tsukishima seemed to have the same idea, gliding his tongue over the roof of Kuroo's mouth to get the desired reaction, and Kuroo laughed into the contact, pushing the other's tongue back playfully.

There was nothing else between them but searing heat and emotions which had been held back way too long, the intense desire completely muddling Kuroo's thoughts as he boldly sucked on the blond's tongue.

This wasn't good, he was way too into it. It was intoxicating and everything he'd ever wanted, but maybe he was getting carried away.

As if to dispel any of these thoughts, Tsukishima grabbed the front of Kuroo's jacket, ushering him forward and towards the center of the apartment.

_Okay then, never mind._

Stupidly, and out of breath, Kuroo broke the kiss as he urged Tsukishima towards the living room, already missing the slick heat of the other's mouth.

"I know this is probably a dumb question, but will you go out with--"

"Yes," Tsukishima breathed hurriedly, pushing his lips back against Kuroo's in an inexperienced frenzy, and Kuroo could only chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the blond fully once more.

Images from the club filtered into Kuroo's love drunk brain, and he vaguely wondered if Tsukishima would dance with him again. He wanted to see the other move for him, and no one else.

Clumsily, Kuroo pulled out his phone and opened his playlist (he wanted music, he knew it was sappy, sue him). Tsukishima rolled his eyes, grabbing the phone from his hand as they moved forward. They fell onto the sofa, Kuroo's hands wrapping around the other's midsection as Tsukishima fiddled with the shorter's phone, which was connected to the TV speakers, allowing slow beats to begin filtering through the air, and Kuroo vaguely thought that he'd definitely have to make the other a mix at some point.

It would probably be a messy one, mixed genres and moods, but it would fit regardless. Tsukishima Kei was full of intricacies, that much he knew, and Kuroo's feelings for him were no different. The songs would have to fit accordingly.

Their tongues slid together sloppily, tickling the roofs of their mouths and coaxing the other more and more, loud smacks growing in volume along with each jolt of the music. Tsukishima's glasses tilted awkwardly, digging a bit into Kuroo's cheek as the kiss got more intense, but it was heaven and more to Kuroo.

With a fond grin, Kuroo pulled away, nipping at the blond's lips as he let the happiness consume him. To think, all it had taken was one night out for all his pining to finally reach an end. It was almost cliche, but Kuroo was always a sucker he guessed.

Tsukishima's shy smile was all he needed, and he dove back into the storm without hesitation, the other's lips parting for him instinctively.

His last thought as he dimmed the lights and turned up the stereo, was that he was really glad he'd asked Tsukishima to dance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated ^^  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


End file.
